Isn't Something Missing?
by Evelien Michaels
Summary: Elliot and Olivia get a call about the kidnapping of a teenage girl, only to discover it’s one of their own. How far will they go to save someone they love? EO as it continues
1. Where Are you?

TITLE: Isn't Something Missing?

RATING: PG-13 (just to be safe)

GENRE: Drama / Romance

SUMMARY: (Another story in the Kristin Benson collection) Elliot and Olivia get a call about the kidnapping of a teenage girl, only to discover it's one of their own. How far will they go to save someone they love? EO as it continues

DISCLAIMER: well… sadly I didn't get SVU for my b-day… but there's always CHRISTMAS! Lol, Dick Wolf gets allllllllll the credit for this amazing show and characters…. So here we go!

Chapter 1- Where are you?

Elliot Stabler, a man of muscular stature and towering just over 6 feet tall, opened the door of the squad car, as his partner climbed in the other side. Her name was Olivia Benson, and most considered her the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. Unlike Elliot, whose dark hair was cut short and his eyes a crystalline blue, Olivia wore her shoulder-length auburn hair with perfection and her brown eyes reminded other of chocolate and held certain warmth.

As she closed her door, Elliot reached for the walkie-talkie listening to Captain Cragen's instructions. Their hearts beat together in one systematic rhythm, though eight years of partnership couldn't ready them for what was about to happen.

He studied Olivia, whose eyes were focused directly out the windshield, though he knew her mind was elsewhere. They knew little about the case – a girl was involved in a car accident and sent to a hospital, however, a note was left behind suggesting that the car accident wasn't entirely accidental. To soothe her nerves and let her know he was there for her, he reached across the seat and took her hand in his. She smiled, closing her eyes, but she didn't diver her attention from the road in front of her.

Their silence lingered for several moments until they reached the crime scene. As their boot steps synchronized, the scene became clearer. Olivia looked at Elliot with sheer worry in her eyes when she realized the car in question was his daughter Katie's.

His eyes widened as Olivia questioned Warner on Katie's location. Elliot stood awestruck as Olivia strode up nest to him, placing a soft hand on his forearm.

"Katie's at the hospital… she broke her wrist and bruised her ribs… we should go see her… Elliot?"

He stood staring intensively at something on the ground. "What is it?" She followed him to the side of the car as he picked up a folded white piece of paper.

_Dear Mr. Stabler,_

_I hoped you would find this… I'm sorry about Katie… she wasn't supposed to get hurt yet… Liz on the other hand… well let's just say she's my little prize Elliot. You see I can out smart you… I will outsmart you… I'll kill your family Elliot… not before I have m way with them of course… if you're lucky I'll even let your pretty girlfriend live after I take her… she could do me good… so now we get to the purpose of this letter… I have Liz and will give you 24 hours to prove you're smarter than me and find her… after that, **she's all mine**…_

_Signed, The Better Man_

_P.S. I'm watching you Mr. Stabler… don't look behind you… I'm right behind you…_

Tears of angst and frustration welled in his eyes as he looked around nervously as if his daughter would appear suddenly within eyesight. "Where are you?"

A/N: please please please review! I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK! and don't expect another chapter til i have 5 reviews... aren't i evil? wahahaha! and i already have the next one written, so just review and i'll post it! yay!


	2. I Hate Hospitals

Title: Isn't Something Missing?

Rating: Pg-13 (hey you never know what may happen)

Genre: Drama / Romance

Summary: (Another story in the Kristin Benson collection) Elliot and Olivia get a call about the kidnapping of a teenage girl, only to discover it's one of their own. How far will they go to save someone they love? EO as it continues

DISCLAIMER: well… sadly I didn't get SVU for my b-day… but there's always CHRISTMAS! Lol, Dick Wolf gets allllllllll the credit for this amazing show and characters…. So here we go!

Chapter 2 – I Hate Hospitals

"Detective Benson… this is my partner, Detective Stabler… we need to know where we could find Kathleen Stabler…" Olivia stated, producing her badge from her jacket pocket, as Elliot did the same.

"Stabler… oh here it is… Room 127, her mother's with her now…" A petite red-haired nurse told them, "You can follow me…"

The two detectives followed the nurse down the hallway, up a flight of stairs and down another hallway. Olivia wanted to reach out to Elliot and let him know she was there, but she knew that any displays of affection while on the job could get them in major trouble. Although, this was his daughter and Olivia remembered how he had always been there for her when Kristin was in the hospital. Why should this be any different?

"Here we are… Detectives I should warn you… Ms. Stabler blacked out at the scene of the accident and she's still not fully aware of what had happened…"

Both Elliot and Olivia nodded, understanding the situation. Benson watched the nurse disappear down the hallway before returning her focus to Elliot, whose eyes where fixated on the door facing him.

"Elliot…" she whispered, wrapping her strong arms around his waist. "It's ok… she'll be alright…"

Elliot's thoughts raced back to the note he had found only an hour before. This man was after his family, and he had a day to do something about it before they were all taken from his life… permanently. How could he tell Liv that a deranged lunatic was after her and his kids that almost seemed like they were her own? He sighed trying to clear his mind of those evil thoughts. "I know…" he finally croaked, stroking her soft hair with his hand, pulling her closer to him.

He hated being vulnerable almost as much as Olivia did, but he needed her support just like she desperately needed him a few months ago.

"Let's go in… she needs you Elliot…" she separated from him, taking his hand and gently opening the door.

Katie lay on a plain white hospital bed, IVs poked into her arms, with a heart monitor beeping steadily at her side. Elliot couldn't take the sight of his middle daughter weak and helpless on that cold bed, knowing that all his love couldn't help her.

Kathy sat beside her in an uncomfortable chair, clinging to her daughter's left hand. Her other arm was already in a cast and her chest was wrapped, making it hard for her bruised ribs to breathe. Kathy looked up at the two of them as they came into the room and rose to her feet slowly, releasing Katie's hand.

"Kathy if you don't want me here…" Olivia was interrupted by Kathy's sudden collapse into Olivia's arms. Both detectives were stunned. All along they figured Kathy hated Olivia for being in love with her ex-husband, and yet here she was grasping onto her for support.

"Ssh… it's okay Kathy…" she did her best to comfort her as Elliot took over Kathy's spot and sat next to Katie.

"Katie honey? It's dad… I'm sorry this happened to you… Liv and I are going to find the man that put you here…"

"Lizzie…" she moaned.

"What?"

"Where's Lizzie?" she asked, her voice now audible to everyone in the room.

Olivia and Elliot exchanged glances, "Why don't you get some sleep Katie…"

"No! I want to know where Lizzie is! What aren't you telling me?" she sat up with immense difficulty, looking for any sign from the three adults. "She's not… hurt… is she?"

"I don't know…"

"What happened?"

"We'll talk about it in the morning…"

"Ok…"

"Liv and I will have to get your statement then too…"

"Ok dad…"

"See ya tomorrow sweetie…" he rose to his feet, motioning that both Olivia and Kathy follow him outside.

"What's wrong with Liz?" Kathy asked, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Kathy… she was… taken…"

"Taken…"

"We don't know what happened… but we'll find out…"

"Maybe you should stay with her Elliot…"

"That's okay Olivia; Brent will be here soon…" Kathy whispered.

"Right…" I responded, remembering that Kathy had remarried just a few months before.

"Well… we should go back to work…" Elliot said.

"Find the man who hurt our babies okay Elliot?" Kathy pleaded.

"I promise…"

As Elliot and Olivia rushed down the stairs, returning to their car, Olivia whispered three words just loud enough for Elliot to hear. "I hate hospitals…"

A/N: well you know how I do things around here… I won't post until I get 5 reviews! you know you love me! so… in case everyone's confused, Kristin is the girl Olivia adopted in one of my other stories and she was in the hospital because she was raped… ok… I think that's it… oh yeah and Kathy also married a man named Brent in the same story… um… that's it now… I was going to leave everyone hanging until tomorrow, but I can be nice you see… :-D ok so now that you've read, review!


	3. This is OUR Case

TITLE: Isn't Something Missing?

RATING: PG-13 (just to be safe)

GENRE: Drama / Romance

SUMMARY: (Another story in the Kristin Benson collection) Elliot and Olivia get a call about the kidnapping of a teenage girl, only to discover it's one of their own. How far will they go to save someone they love? EO as it continues

DISCLAIMER: well… sadly I didn't get SVU for my b-day… but there's always CHRISTMAS! Lol, Dick Wolf gets allllllllll the credit for this amazing show and characters…. So here we go!

Chapter 3: This is OUR Case

Elliot and Olivia walked into the precinct whose inhabitants were adorned with gloomy, half-hearted smiles. By now the entire squad knew about the accident and looked apologetically at Elliot. What they didn't know however, was written precisely on the letter in his jeans pocket; Lizzie had been kidnapped and not only her, but the rest of his family would be killed in twenty-four hours.

The kidnapper hadn't even asked for a ransom, which proved him even sicker-minded still. He knew the consequences of letting this man walk; he would not… he could not let that happen.

"Elliot, Olivia… my office…" Cragen opened his door, bearing the same pained look as every other person in the room.

The two detectives passed glances and Olivia smiled hap hazardously, hoping to warm the cold chill running through his bones. She was of no avail.

"What's up Cap?" Elliot asked, choosing to lean against the door with his arms crossed, rather than sitting down.

"We have news…"

"What happened?" Olivia inquired, sliding inches forward in her chair.

Cragen sighed shaking his head, "We have to turn the case over to missing persons… I'm sorry, but this is out of our field now…"

"What do you mean Captain?" Elliot demanded, "These are my children!"

"I know Elliot… but this is a Missing Persons case not an SVU one…"

"Olivia… will you let me talk to the Captain alone please?" His eyes were like barbed wire fences and she knew that he may not tell her what the two gentlemen were going to discuss.

"If you need me… you know where to find me…" she whispered, shutting the door behind her.

"Captain… we have a problem…" Elliot's tone was unexpectedly angry, and Captain Don Cragen had a feeling he wouldn't like what he was about to hear.

"What's this all about Elliot?" Cragen asked, motioning for him to sit down.

"I found something at the crime scene Cap…"

"What is it?"

Elliot carefully reached into his pocket and pulled out the not inside an evidence bag. He tossed the bag on the table, creating a "whoop" as the note hit the Mahogany desk.

"What does it say?"

"Someone… has taken my daughter Lizzie… and he's giving me 24 hours until he kills my family… and Liv… he said that he's going to… he's going to…" Elliot shuddered at the thought of someone physically abusing his children.

"So that's what's keeping this within our jurisdiction…"

"Captain I know that we don't exactly have much to go on… but…"

"He implied… rape… which means this is still our case…"

"Yes sir…"

"Elliot… get back to work… I'll talk to Missing Person's and tell them they don't need to worry about this… which will most likely be a relief considering they're more backed up than we are…"

"Thank you Captain…"

"Oh and Elliot… I know she'll probably protest… but keep your eye on Liv… we can't afford to lose her…"

"I always do sir… I always do…"

"So what's the plan?" Stabler asked appearing at Olivia's side.

"Well," she pointed to the white board, which held a photo of Kathleen and Lizzie as well as a map of New York City, "I figured that we should probably split up. Munch and Fin will go to Lizzie's middle school and talk to her teachers, friends, and of course, Dickie. Maybe someone's seen a man following her around. Elliot, you and I can go to Maureen's campus... it's less likely she's seen someone since she's been at school, but then again... she did stay with you last week when she was on vacation..."

"What about Kathleen's school?" Munch asked.

"Right... after you two go to Lizzie's, why don't you head over there...?"

"So... what then?" Elliot questioned a stolid look on his face as he thought over the worse possible scenarios.

"If someone can make a positive ID, we'll bring them down here to work with a sketch artist..."

"And if no one can ID him?"

"Elliot..." she whispered, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder, "we'll find something... there has to be a link... we'll find it don't worry..."

"We're wasting time..."

"Excuse me?"

"He's only giving us 24 hours; we have to move NOW..."

A/N: ok now... read & review! YAY! i hope y'all like it... unfortunately the wait for the 4th chapter may be a little bit longer cuz i'm sorta debating what should go in which chapter... so bare with me people! AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU KNOW THE DRILL! 5 REVIEWS NEW CHAPTER! YAY!

thank you soooo sooo much

333 Evelien


End file.
